


Love is just a Weakness

by opalthehappypanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, happy valentines day i guess, i will be alone and eat ice cream by myself, this is some good natured crack, tumblr post used as prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Weiss hates Valentine's Day, but for Ruby, she will at least try.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Love is just a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thank RWBYBUTINCORRECT from Tumblr for letting me use their post as a prompt.
> 
> note: this work is for shits and giggles and has not been revised because of that :)
> 
> and as usual, cursing :)

Weiss never felt love. Just the idea of true love makes her want to puke, the idea itself is just a childlike dream that doesn't hold any kind of use in real life. And Weiss believed this for 17 years, then she left for Beacon and met Ruby Rose.

Their partnership was ruff at first but over time they grew close, friends even. Despite Ruby's attempts at becoming best friends with her, Weiss always kept Ruby and the rest of the team at arm's length. Weiss had planned to keep it that way throughout her time at Beacon, until…

"Weiss! Will you be my girlfriend?!"

"What?!"

One day in their second year Ruby asked Weiss out on a date. Sure the two have learned to get along well after the… accident. They have been spending more and more time together and grew closer but Weiss never expected Ruby to ask her out. And the question itself made Weiss ask herself some _very_ personnel questions about herself.

After some time(and lots of self-discovery) the two started dating. Going into it Weiss didn't know what to expect or what was expected of her. She had honestly never dated anyone before, but being with Ruby felt easy somehow.

"You know Valentine's day is tomorrow," says Yang one day while studying with Weiss to _'take some of the smart'_. "Did you get anything for Ruby?"

Weiss freezes at the question.

Valentine's day? Isn't that just some sort of scam made by big businesses to make even more money? It's just a meaningless holiday but if Yang is asking… does that mean Ruby is planning to do something? Something r-romantic?

Oh, Gods.

"I'm guessing by that face that you didn't even think about it," Yang sighs, sitting down her pencil. "Look, even if you think Valentine's Day is dumb or something, you gotta at least try for Ruby. She loves holidays like these; mostly because of the chocolate. At least maker her a card or something."

And make her a card she will. As soon as the school day was over Weiss hopped on the soonest airship and went shopping at the closest art store she could find. Roaming the aisles Weiss found cardstock(pink and red of course), hot glue, and glitter. After paying and leaving the store with her supplies, Weiss heads to a sweets shop she knows Ruby likes and buys a box of chocolate.

When Weiss gets back to the dorm she quickly hides the bags under her bed where Ruby won't find them. Just as Weiss sits down on her bed to breathe a sigh of relief that her team isn't in the room, the door is thrown open and the rest of team RWBY walk in.

"Weiss! You're back! You disappeared right after class," exclaims Ruby as she rushes to hug her girlfriend. "I missed you."

Weiss hugs back, breathing in the scent of roses that seem to follow Ruby everywhere. "I had something to take care of, you really didn't have to worry Ruby."

"Aww, the Ice Queen is melting! Quick, someone get the mop!"

"YANG!"

"And moment ruined."

Later that night after everyone has gone to sleep, Weiss gets out of bed, pulling out her stash of art supplies, and gets to work. Pulling put her red and pink paper Weiss gets to work. Deciding that pink is a good base for the card she sets the paper on her desk and takes Ruby's hot glue gun that she borrowed, and turns it on letting it heat up. Finally, she grabs some of Ruby's more colorful pens and also sets that on the desk.

While waiting for the glue to warm up Weiss organizes her workspace and double checks that she has everything. Paper; check. Hot glue and gluestick; check. Scissors; check. Colorful pens; check. Nodding to herself Weiss gets to work; cutting a big heart out of the red paper and folding the pink paper in half. Picking up the glue gun, she starts applying the glue to the heart, when a sudden voice startles Weiss causing some of the glue to land on her hand.

"What are you doing up?" asks Blake, ignoring Weiss's quiet cursing at lightly burning her hand.

"Nothing. It's none of your business."

"Are you making a valentine's day card? I thought you hated Valentine's day."

"I do. Love is just weakness, it's an evolutionary mistake."

"You say that, but you're literally making a valentine's day card for Ruby right now." ignoring the fact that Blake knew who the card is for (despite it being very obvious) Weiss picks up the glue gun; having had set it down earlier to put the paper heart on her card, and points the glue gun threateningly at Blake.

"You're on thin fucking ice, Blake. Not another fucking word." Blake just smiles and shrugs off her empty threat.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Weiss."

"I hope so," mutters Weiss.

Blake went back to sleep after drinking a glass of water and Weiss finished her card after sprinkling some glitter on the front of it. Setting it on top of the box of chocolates and leaving it on the desk for Ruby to find in the morning, Weiss washes her hands trying to remove as much glitter as possible before going to sleep.

The next morning Weiss wakes up to a very happy Ruby and a smug-looking Yang. Maybe valentine's day isn't so bad, not with this dolt.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on Tumblr(same username) and say hi
> 
> Link to post used as prompt: https://opalthehappypanda.tumblr.com/post/641763933821272064/weiss-love-is-weakness-its-an-evolutionary


End file.
